Historische Dokumente
by Alexx
Summary: Drei neue Kapitel online. ... aus den Aktenschränken des Dunklen Turms. Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen von "Sauron Weltherrschaft GmbH".
1. Default Chapter

**Historische Dokumente**  
  
(Die folgende Bürokratie-Parodie wurde begonnen von Alex (Dokumente 1-5), fortgeführt von TylerDurden (Dokumente 6-10) und weitergeführt von Alex (Dokumente 11-13).)  
  
Nach dem Fall des Dunklen Herrschers entdeckten gondorische Sicherheitskräfte bei Aufräumarbeiten in den Ruinen von Barad-Dûr einen halbverbrannten Aktenordner mit der Aufschrift „Korrespondenz Personal, L-O". Einige wenige Seiten, die noch halbwegs leserlich waren, wurden in die Bibliothek von Minas Tirith gebracht, nur um dort dem langsamen Vergessen anheimzufallen. Erst Jahrhunderte später stieß zufällig ein Historiker, der der Schwarzen Sprache mächtig war, auf die brüchigen, von Brandflecken übersäten Pergamente und veröffentlichte sie in der „Zeitschrift der Gesellschaft für Landesgeschichte von Gondor und Anor".  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 1:  
Durchschlagsexemplar mit handschriftlichen Anmerkungen von Sauron [_**in kursiv**_]  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**EILZUSTELLUNG** an  
Nazgûl Nr. 1  
Nazgûl Nr. 2  
Nazgûl Nr. 3  
Nazgûl Nr. 4  
Nazgûl Nr. 5  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrte Herren Ringgeister, [_**"Herren"! Die Anrede dürfte ruhig etwas schärfer sein. VERSAGER sind das!**_]  
  
Als Vertreter der Geschäftsleitung von Sauron Weltherrschaft GmbH habe ich die Pflicht, sie davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, daß wir bedauerlicherweise [_**das Wort hätte man streichen können**_] gezwungen sind, Ihnen diese

**F R I S T L O S E**** K Ü N D I G U N G**

zuzustellen. Ihre Arbeitsverträge sind hiermit aufgelöst [_**Jawoll!!!**_] 

**Begründung: allgemeine Inkompetenz **

Im einzelnen: 

Auenland: Nichterschnüffeln von 3 Hobbits und dem RING aus 1 m Entfernung. [**_Grrr! _****_Hat den Ring direkt vor der Nase und merkt es nicht! Ist das zu fassen? Feuern ist noch viel zu gut für den Kerl!_**]  
Hobbits verpaßt an der Bockenburg-Fähre. [_**Zu spät, zu spät, die "Herren" kommen immer zu spät!**_]  
Hobbits verpaßt in Krickloch. [**_Und wieder zu spät! Hab ich denen denn SCHNECKEN als Reittiere gegeben?_**]  
Bree: Zerschlitzen von 4 Matratzen anstelle von 4 Hobbits. [_**Unglaublich! Diese Penner hätten doch spüren müssen, daß der Ring nicht da war! Wozu trainiert man sie denn jahrelang?**_]  
Wetterspitze: Feigheit vor dem Feuer. [_**Na ja, jeder hat so seine Schwachstellen.**_]  
Bruinenfurt: Feigheit vor einem Elben. Leichtsinniges Betreten eines tiefen Bachbetts. [_**HUNDERTMAL hab ich ihnen eingeschärft, sie sollen sich vor fließendem Wasser hüten! Und natürlich mußten sie ALLE ZUGLEICH ins Wasser gehen.**_] 

Wir weisen darauf hin, daß alle noch in Ihrem Besitz befindlichen Ausrüstungsgegenstände, intakt oder beschädigt, unverzüglich an Sauron Weltherrschaft GmbH zurückgegeben werden müssen.  
  
Darüber hinaus behält sich Sauron Weltherrschaft GmbH vor, Schadensersatzforderungen an Sie zu stellen, falls sich erweisen sollte, daß Pferde, Sättel, Waffen oder Kleidung, die nicht zu Ihrem Privatbesitz gehörten, sondern vom Arbeitgeber zur Verfügung gestellt wurden, durch grobe Fahrlässigkeit Ihrerseits verloren gegangen sind. [**_Das ist natürlich nur so eine Floskel, denn das bißchen Ausrüstung läßt sich leicht ersetzen. Aber man muß den Kerlen klarmachen, daß sie's verbockt haben._**]  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
i. A.  
Saurons Mund  
  
  
P.S.  
Nach Rücksprache mit Sauron kann ich Ihnen die erfreuliche Mitteilung machen, daß wir unter Umständen gewillt sind, Sie im Rahmen von Werkverträgen wieder einzustellen. Sie erhalten dann zwar keine opulenten Gehälter wie bisher, sondern werden erst nach Beendigung Ihres Auftrags bezahlt, ferner müssen Sie für Ihren Versicherungsschutz [_**Ist das eine Standardformulierung? Ich habe den Verdacht, als Ringgeist sind einem Versicherungen - welcher Art auch immer - ziemlich egal.**_] sowie für Steuern und Abgaben [_**Haben die Kerle wirklich jemals Steuern gezahlt? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen**_] in Zukunft komplett selber aufkommen, aber vielleicht ist das doch der Arbeitslosigkeit vorzuziehen. Bedenken Sie, daß das Arbeitsamt Mordor eine Vermittlungsrate von 3 % hat [_**Bei mir gibt's keine Arbeitslosigkeit. Selbst wer zu gar nichts mehr taugt, kann noch als Zielscheibe für die Orks dienen.**_]. In Ihrem Alter und angesichts Ihrer lange zurückliegenden Ausbildung dürfte es Ihnen schwerfallen, irgendwo in Mittelerde noch geeignete Dauerstellen zu finden. [_**Genau. **__**Wer außer mir würde diesen senilen Tattergreisen noch ein Gnadenbrot zu fressen geben? Ach, ich bin viel zu gut zu denen.**_]  
  
Übrigens läßt Ihnen Sauron ausrichten, daß die Pteranodonten, an deren Aufzucht Sie so viel Freude hatten, inzwischen zugeritten sind. Unter Umständen wird er Ihnen die Tierchen als Reit/Flug-Tiere leihweise zur Verfügung stellen. Na, wär das nicht was? [_**Kein Gehalt, aber Prestige. Mal sehen, ob sie anbeißen. So ein Flugtier ist in ganz Mittelerde als Statussymbol nicht zu übertreffen.**_]  
  
MfG  
Saurons Mund  
_**In Ordnung, Mund, kann abgeschickt werden.  
**_

~~~~ Gegen diese Kündigung kann innerhalb von 30 Tagen Einspruch eingelegt werden ~~~~  
~~~~~ vor dem Arbeitsgericht Mordor, Barad-Dûr, Nordflügel, 14. Etage, Zi. 1411-1420. ~~~~~  



	2. Dokument 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 2:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Sauron Weltherrschaft GmbH  
z. Hd. Saurons Mund  
Barad-Dûr, Westflügel  
  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Saurons Mund,  
  
Gemäß § 76 Abs. 3 MAHR (Mordorisches Arbeits- und Handelsrecht) lege ich, Nazgûl Nr. 5, hiermit

**E I N S P R U C H**

gegen die von Ihnen ausgesprochene fristlose Kündigung ein.  
  
Begründung:  
  
Ich war bei drei der von Ihnen als Kündigungsgrund genannten Gegebenheiten überhaupt nicht anwesend. 

Zu Punkt 4: Das war eben Pech, das kann jedem mal passieren.  
Zu Punkt 5: Ich hatte den kleinen Halbling immerhin verwundet. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ganz ins Schattenreich geraten würde.  
Zu Punkt 6: Natürlich mußten wir das Risiko, durchs Wasser zu reiten, auf uns nehmen. Hätten wir das nicht getan, dann hätten Sie uns mit Sicherheit "Feigheit vor dem Wasser" vorgeworfen! Also beschweren Sie sich gefälligst nicht. WIR sind es, die die Drecksarbeit machen, während Sie, Herr Saurons Mund, in Barad-Dûr mit Ihrem Arsch einen Stuhl polieren. Sie mögen Saurons Vertrauen besitzen, aber in einer Feldkampagne müssen Sie sich erst noch bewähren. Lassen Sie sich das von einem alten Kämpen gesagt sein. 

Ihr Angebot, die Arbeit in Form von Werkverträgen weiterzuführen, empfinden wir als Zumutung, ja, geradezu als Beleidigung. Wie Sie sehr wohl wissen, ist unser aufwendiger Lebensstil, an den wir seit mehreren tausend Jahren gewöhnt sind und der uns aufgrund unserer Stellung zusteht, nur mit einem entsprechenden Gehalt aufrechtzuerhalten.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
Khamul, Nazgûl Nr. 5  



	3. Dokument 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 3:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Sauron Weltherrschaft GmbH  
z. Hd. Saurons Mund  
Barad-Dûr, Westflügel  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Saurons Mund,  
  
Wie wir erfahren haben, haben Sie fünf unserer Kollegen mit fadenscheinigen Begründungen gekündigt. Wir erklären uns solidarisch und treten ab sofort in einen

**U N B E F R I S T E T E N S T R E I K**

solange bis unsere Herren Kollegen bei vollem Gehalt und unter Nachzahlung der ausgefallenen Monatsbezüge wieder eingestellt worden sind. Der Hexenkönig beteiligt sich nicht am Streik, steht unserem Anliegen aber wohlwollend gegenüber.  
Sie sollten sich besser darüber klar werden, daß Sie UNS brauchen und nicht umgekehrt. Warum geht Sauron denn nicht persönlich ins Auenland, nach Bree, zur Wetterspitze, nach Imladris undsoweiter? Weil er sich die Finger nicht schmutzig machen will? Wenn er selber ginge, müßte er jedenfalls Mißerfolge auch selber verantworten. Dann gäbe es keine billigen Sündenböcke mehr, an denen er seine Aggressionen auslassen kann.  
  
Mit solidarischen Grüßen  
Nazgûl Nr. 6  
Nazgûl Nr. 7  
Nazgûl Nr. 8  
  
Als Zeuge: Nazgûl Nr. 9 (Hexenkönig)


	4. Dokument 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 4:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Sauron Weltherrschaft GmbH  
z. Hd. Saurons Mund  
Barad-Dûr, Westflügel  
  
  
  
  
Hochverehrter Saurons Mund,  
  
Auch wenn ich hiermit meine ärztliche Schweigepflicht verletze, gebietet mir die Sorge um meine Patienten, die Herren Nazgûl Nr. 1 bis 9, Ihnen die prekäre Lage der Genannten zu schildern, in der Hoffnung, einen für alle Parteien akzeptablen Ausweg aus dem gegenwärtigen Dilemma zu finden.  
  
Seit Jahrtausenden waren die Nazgûl berüchtigt und gefürchtet. In diesem langen Zeitraum haben sie sich – viel mehr als es bei den kurzlebigen Menschen möglich wäre – an den damit verbundenen sozialen Status gewöhnt. Das Verbreiten von Furcht und Schrecken ist ihnen zur Selbstverständlichkeit geworden.  
  
Als Folge der kürzlich erfolgten fristlosen Kündigung – über deren Berechtigung zu urteilen mir selbstverständlich in keiner Weise zusteht – haben sich bei den Betroffenen schwerwiegende Minderwertigkeitskomplexe gebildet, ja, einige von ihnen sind bereits in tiefe Depressionen gesunken. Sollte die Situation andauern, so sind bei den Labileren unter ihnen Suizidversuche zu befürchten. Nun werden Sie, verehrter S. M., wahrscheinlich sagen: „Sollen sie doch!" denn die Nazgûl sind ja bereits tot – oder vielmehr untot. Ich weise jedoch darauf hin, daß auch ein erfolgloser Suizidversuch für einen Nazgûl schwere, lebensläng– ähm, äh, zeitlich unbegrenzte psychische Konsequenzen haben würde. Das Selbstbewußtsein wäre dauerhaft geschädigt, das Angst-und Schrecken-Verbreiten nur noch sehr bedingt erfolgreich und eine Verwendung in der bisherigen Funktion sicher nicht mehr möglich. Es mag genügen, daß ich Ihnen andeute, daß der labilste meiner neun Patienten sich bereits vor den Ratten und Spinnen zu fürchten beginnt, die seine Unterkunft mitbewohnen.  
  
Als ich unseren hochverehrten Dunklen Herrscher anläßlich seines letzten Migräneanfalles auf diese Problematik hinwies, erwiderte er „Grrrrrrgh!! Machen Sie das Licht aus und scheren Sie sich zum Henker!", woraus ich entnehme, daß ich mich in dieser Angelegenheit an Sie zu wenden habe. Nun habe ich Ihnen die Brisanz der Situation dargelegt und verbleibe in der Hoffnung auf eine allen Parteien angenehme Lösung  
mit ehrerbietigsten Grüßen  
  
Dr. med. Lobo Tom  
Leibpsychiater des Dunklen Herrschers


	5. Dokument 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 5:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Memorandum von S. an Mund  
  
  
Mund,  
  
In Melkors Namen, jetzt ist es aber genug! Stell die Penner mit ihrem alten Gehalt wieder ein und zahl ihnen meinetwegen die ausgefallenen Monatsbezüge nach! Aber verschon mich in Zukunft mit arbeitsrechtlichen Spitzfindigkeiten und psychiatrischen Gutachten!  
  
Gib ihnen die Pteranodonten, aber erteil ihnen vorher eine ordentliche Lektion in Flugnavigation – wir wollen schließlich nicht, daß sie aus Versehen auf Cerin Amroth landen oder sich aufs Meer hinaus verfliegen.  
  
Und wenn der Hexenkönig seine Leute nicht unter Kontrolle hat oder seinen Aufgaben nicht nachkommt, dann wirst du ihn ablösen.  
  
S.


	6. Dokument 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 6 (von TylerDurden):   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Herr der Nazgul  
Mordor, Minas Morgul  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Herr Herr der Nazgul,  
  
die _**Isengard Empire AG**_ ist der führende Spezialist für militärische Industrie und innovative Okkupationen. Unsere Projektarbeit umfasst die Spezifikation, Konzeption und Ausführung von Krieg, Massakern und Genoziden. Wir sind ein flexibles und stark expansives Unternehmen und erobern jedes Quartal mehr Lebensraum im Osten.  
  
Die _**Isengard Empire AG**_ beschäftigt und sucht die besten Consultants, Heerführer und Sklaven in der Branche.  
  
Die fünf besten Gründe, für _**Isengard Empire AG**_ zu arbeiten:  
  
1. Mein Anspruch ist es, mit den Besten zu arbeiten und von ihnen zu lernen.  
2. Herausforderungen reizen mich.  
3. Der Einsatz neuester Technologien und Vorgehensweisen interessiert mich besonders.  
4. Ich schätze die Flexibilität und Offenheit eines kleineren Unternehmens.  
5. Es macht Spaß, in einem jungen Team zu arbeiten.  
  
Wenn Sie das Gefühl haben, sich hier wiederzufinden, dann ist eine Karriere bei **_Isengard Empire AG_** genau das Richtige für Sie!  
  
Mit schmeichelndsten Grüßen  
i. A.  
Grima Schlangenzunge


	7. Dokument 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 7 (von TylerDurden):   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Sauron Weltherrschaft GmbH  
z. Hd. Sauron  
Barad-Dûr, Turmspitze  
  
  
Tach Chef,  
  
ich hab die Backen dicke, ich kündige!  
  
Mit unfreundlichen Grüßen  
Ex-König von Angmar  
  
P.S.  
Bei meiner letzten Schicht am Palantir gab es keine Besonderheiten. Ich habe kein Uruk-Hai Expeditionskorps entdeckt, der eine Ring wurde nicht benutzt und ich habe auch nicht zwei Halblinge gesehen, die von niemanden gefangen wurden.


	8. Dokument 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 8 (von TylerDurden):   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Isengard Empire AG  
Orthanc 1  
Isengard  
Rohan  
  
  
  
Sehr geehrter Herr Saruman,  
  
Gerne nehme ich ihr Angebot eines Vorstellungsgesprächs zum 5. März an. Ich freue mich darauf, sie persönlich kennenzulernen und bin mir sicher, meine Qualifikationen und Referenzen empfehlen mich als idealen Führer ihres ehrgeizigen und aufstrebenden Heeres.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll  
Herr der Nazgul  



	9. Dokument 9

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 9 (von TylerDurden):   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Memorandum von S. an Mund  
  
  
Mund,  
  
Hier ist die Bewertung für Angmar. Erledigen Sie die Formalien und schmeißen Sie ihn raus. Ich will morgen seinen Schreibtisch geräumt sehen.  
  
Jede Sekunde mit dem "Abschaum der Nazgul" erscheint wie Äonen. Er ist ein illoyaler Verräter, ein Aufrührer und Gewerkschaftsmitglied. Dumm wie Trollbrot, klopft er große Sprüche und macht leere Versprechungen, nur um dann erbärmlich zu versagen. Kritik wälzt er auf andere ab und seine Unfähigkeit durchkreuzte alle meine Pläne. Ich wünsche ihm die Elben an den Hals, er soll verrotten in Valinor.  
  
S.  



	10. Dokument 10

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 10 (von TylerDurden):   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Arbeitszeugnis  
  
  
Herr Herr der Nazgul war von II 2250 bis III 3019 in unserer Gesellschaft tätig. Er zeigte stets Engagement für Arbeitnehmerinteressen außerhalb des Unternehmens. Sein Fachwissen ist bemerkenswert und er besitzt ein gesundes Selbstvertrauen. Seine Pünktlichkeit war vorbildlich. Er hat die Fähigkeit, Aufgaben in vollem Umfang zu delegieren. Für die Zukunft wünschen wir ihm alles nur erdenklich Gute.  
  
Sauron  
Chief Executive Overlord


	11. Dokument 11

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 11:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An den Heksenkönig fon Angmar  
c/o Barad-dur  
  
  
  
Ser geehrter hochwürdiger Nazgûl-Herr!  
  
Unsere Kommune im Druadan fült sich bedroht und sucht einen schrecklichen Hehrfürer, der uns verteidigen kan. Wir hörten for kurzem, das Sie und Ihr Gefolge möglicherweise Ihre bisherige Stellung aufgehben werden und möchten bescheidnst anfragen, ob Sie uns gegen die abscheulichen Gorgûn beistehn würden.  
  
Wir haben nich viel, was wir Inen anbieten können auser unseren blonden Töchtern, den guten selbstangebauten Hasch und die nur unsern Ältesten bekannten großen Goldlager im Steinkarrental.  
  
als Vertreter der Kommunarden  
Ghân-buri-Ghân (des schreibens kundig)  
  
  
  
[handschriftliche Anmerkung von Saurons Mund:]  
Adressat unbekannt verzogen. Zurückschicken lohnt nicht. Bitte ablegen und Akte des Hexenkönigs schließen.  



	12. Dokument 12

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 12:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Nazgûl Nr. 5  
Barad-dûr, Südflügel  
EILZUSTELLUNG  
  
  
  
Grüß dich, Khamul,  
  
Ich hoffe, du freust dich, mal wieder von deinem alten Hexenkönig zu hören. Wie stehen die Dinge in Mordor, seit ich weg bin? Hat Sauron getobt, weil ich nicht zu Fuß gegangen bin, sondern das Pteranodon mitgenommen hab? Da wär ich gern dabeigewesen.  
  
In Isengard habe ich eine herbe Enttäuschung erlebt. Nachdem Schlangenzunge so große Töne gespuckt hatte, hab ich ein Mindestmaß an Professionalität erwartet. Von wegen: Die Alliierten waren da, hatten den ganzen Talkessel geflutet und Sarumans Anlage unter Wasser gesetzt! Der Alte ist jetzt ein Gefangener in seinem eigenen Turm. Seine Orks sind vernichtet oder geflohen und es wimmelt von merkwürdigen Truppen, die als Bäume getarnt sind. Ich hab nur eine Aufklärungsrunde gedreht und bin wieder ab.  
  
Dann bin ich eine Weile ziellos umhergeirrt, aber schließlich wurde mein Flugtier müde und ich mußte landen. Dabei hatte ich Glück. Ich traf ein paar Hinterwäldler, die mir ihre Gastfreundschaft anboten. Leben in so 'ner Art Kommune mitten in der Wildnis. Das ist vielleicht ein kurioses Völkchen, Khamul: Die Männer abstoßend häßlich, aber die Weiber sind erstaunlich hübsch und geizen nicht mit ihren Reizen, wenn du verstehst, was ich damit meine. *lüsterngrins* Hier würde es dir gefallen, alter Junge. Bist ja auch nie ein Kostverächter gewesen, hehe.  
  
Na, jedenfalls hatte ich hier Zeit zum Nachdenken und bin zu folgendem Entschluß gekommen:  
Laß uns unsere eigene Firma aufmachen, Khamul. Mit unserem eigenen Logo. Dann arbeiten wir für den, der am besten zahlt und nicht für den, der _zufällig_ Macht über die Ringe hat – ächz, stööhn – wenn ich an die Ringe denke, überkommt es mich immer so merkwürdig – ouhhh – muß versuchen, mich davon frei zu machen...  
Und wenn wir die übrigen Kollegen auch für unser Projekt gewinnen können, dann gibt es in Mittelerde niemanden, der uns widerstehen kann – außer Sauron natürlich, aber nachdem ich gesehen habe, wie die Alliierten mit Saruman fertiggeworden sind, frage ich mich, ob wir bisher auf der richtigen Seite gekämpft haben...  
  
In kameradschaftlicher Verbundenheit  
Dein Hexenkönig


	13. Dokument 13

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dokument 13:  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
An Nazgûl Nr. 9 (ehemaliger Hexenkönig)  
c/o Ghân-buri-Ghân  
Druadanwald  
EILZUSTELLUNG  
  
  
  
Hallo Ex-Hexenkönig,  
  
Schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören. Du hast recht, Sauron bekam einen Tobsuchtsanfall, als er merkte, daß du weg warst und als er sah, was du alles hast mitgehen lassen. Ich spreche jetzt nicht von dem Pteranodon, sondern von den edlen Geschmeiden, von Saurons Tagebuch und von den Blaupausen der Pläne von Barad-Dûr.  
Willst du die an den Meistbietenden verschachern? Oder willst du Saurons Biographie schreiben? Haha! (Mal ehrlich: du glaubst doch nicht, mit sowas könnte man jemals Geld verdienen? Wer würde ein Buch lesen wollen, das vom Herrn der Ringe handelt?)  
  
Ich danke dir für dein Angebot, aber ich habe mich entschieden, bei Sauron zu bleiben. Ich habe nämlich DEINEN Platz eingenommen. Und ICH werde den großen Angriff auf Minas Tirith leiten. Du siehst, wir sind uns jetzt ebenbürtig – mit dem Unterschied, daß du ein heimatloser Ausgestoßener bist und ich der höchste Anführer des größten Feldherrn aller Zeiten.  
  
Unsere Orks marschieren bereits gen Gondor und bald werde auch ich mein Pteranodon besteigen; nun kommt die große Dunkelheit und die Stunde der Wahrheit für die Mächtigen.  
  
Eingedenk der alten Zeiten gebe ich dir noch einen guten Rat, Ex-Hexenkönig: Was immer du tust, paß auf, daß wir beide uns nie auf einem Schlachtfeld gegenüberstehen. Ich kenne die Prophezeihung, nach der du von keinem lebenden Mann getötet werden kannst, aber bedenke, Ex-Hexenkönig: Ich, Khamul, bin kein lebender Mann! Also hüte dich!  
  
Mit herablassenden Grüßen  
Khamul  
jetzt Anführer der Nazgûl


End file.
